This invention relates generally to containers and more particularly to a one piece molded container adapted for holding cosmetics such as mascara and in which the various closure elements are connected by so called living hinges established from a flexible thermoplastic synthetic polymer composition materials from which the molded containers are made.
It is known in the art that the injection molding of containers utilizing a thermoplastic polymer composition material provides a cheap way for fabricating such containers particularly compacts which are used in the cosmetic industry.
It is also known that in the injection molding of such containers or compacts that coacting elements such as the base unit and its associated cover may be molded as a single unit to provide a hinge therebetween of the same plastic material which hinge because of the resilient properties is particularly advantageous because it becomes more flexible with use and does not break under bending failure due to flexing of the hinge during the life of the compact. These hinges are known in the art as "living hinges".
This construction is advantageous because it eliminates the need for a separate connecting element between the base unit and the cover heretofore utilized in conventional containers or compact construction.
Containers having such living hinges are shown for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,954,179; 4,011,940 and 4,401,230.
The present invention like these prior art devices relies on the characteristics of the thermoplastic synthetic polymer composition materials, for example polypropylene, high density polyethylene, and a resin material sold in the commercial marketplace under the trademark "K-RESIN" by Phillips Petroleum Corporation, from which the container or compartment is molded to enable an elongated container to be formed by a single injection molded step which provides not only a base assembly and its associated cover with a connecting living hinge but additionally a separate end closure with a connecting living hinge to enable a fully enclosed side compartment to be molded which is aligned and adjacent to the main storage compartment formed by the base assembly and its associated cover.
The improved container or compact in accordance with the present invention is particularly adapted for holding both cosmetics such as mascara and the applicator such as a brush, the mascara being stored in a storage compartment in the base assembly where access thereto is easily achieved by pivoting the cover associated with the base assembly from closed to open position and vice versa, the cover being provided with a self contained mirror therein. Access to and replacement of the applicator is also easily achieved when the cover is in the open position.